


一夜惊喜

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *天雷孕期文学/Mpreg预警/战后无脑小甜饼  
*ooc/其余均不属于我

01.

霍格沃茨礼堂，格兰芬多长桌。

赫敏和罗恩坐在老位置，破天荒地面对着一个马尔福。

梅林死而复生都不能让斯莱特林王子屈尊降贵坐到格兰芬多巨怪群里用餐。但显然，一个怀孕了的救世主能。

罗恩忍着作呕的欲望咽了一大口南瓜汁，而赫敏只是翻了个白眼，又埋首于那本大部头。几分钟后，一个邋遢的哈利·波特进到礼堂，堆成山的水果挞、蜂蜜小蛋糕和热牛奶拥挤地摆放在一个紧张兮兮的德拉科·马尔福面前，后者正皱着眉从头到脚打量他。

“你晚了二十分钟。破特。你应该在早上七点半准时用早餐，而现在已经......”

“只是闭嘴吧。马尔福。我不需要一个碎嘴唠叨的生活管家。我已经十八岁了，谢谢提醒。”

“可你显然还不具备最基本的生活常识！你只是一个人的时候我当然管你去死，可现在你在怀......”

“闭嘴！！如果你敢说出那个词，我发誓我会让你再也见不到你的头发。”哈利怒气冲冲地一屁股在德拉科旁边坐下，后者被他的动作吓得惊跳了一下。“事实上，如果不是因为你儿子，我也不会在早上吐得昏天黑地，差点缺席我的早餐！”

“喂！那也是你儿子！破特。”

“当他在一刻不停的折腾我时，显然，他只是你的。现在，关于闭嘴那点，马尔福。你是哪儿没听明白？”

德拉科比划了一个拉拉链的手势，明智地选择不再多言。不光是为了保全他珍贵的头发，只是一个斯莱特林懂得明哲保身，知道比起一条凶恶可怖的乌克兰铁肚皮，更加不该招惹的是一个脾气火爆的三月孕夫。

他摸摸鼻子，吞下所有反驳的话，将蜂蜜小蛋糕往救世主眼前推了推，无声地坚持。哈利没好气儿地拿起叉子，最近一周都全无胃口，但德拉科带来的食物意外地看上去不错。

“唔......你去厨房找家养小精灵了？”

“不。这是我妈妈特意给你寄来的。马尔福庄园出品。你的早孕反应还没好些吗？我建议你还是去找庞弗雷夫人看看，你头还疼吗？我注意到你似乎更瘦了......”

“噗......咳......抱歉。什么？”哈利打断他的喋喋不休。注意力只集中在最开始那句话上。“谁寄来的？”

“我妈妈。从庄园。有什么问题吗？”

“你妈妈为什么要特意给我寄蛋糕？”事实串联起来。“......你把这事儿告诉她了？”哈利感觉到胃部沉甸甸的翻滚着。

他又有点儿想吐了。

“什么？当然。我当然说了。但没说这意外是怎么开始的。也没告诉我爸爸。我怀疑他不会有什么好的反应。总之，我只是编造了一个善意的谎言，告诉我妈妈我们无可救药地携手坠入了情网，且无意中有了马尔福家族的后代。她看起来挺高兴的，而且答应我暂时跟我父亲保密。那听起来还不算太糟糕，不是吗？嘿！破特。你怎么了？你脸色很难看。哈利。你还好吗？”

“我没事。”救世主挤出一个扭曲的笑，想起那座阴气森森的庄园，为德拉科谈及马尔福一家而感到反胃。站起身一推餐盘。“罗恩，我们走吧。”

“你才吃了一点东西。你要去哪儿？”

“格兰芬多的魁地奇训练。”

“什么？”德拉科苍白的尖脸上写满了不可置信。“你在做梦！你没可能揣着我儿子去飞！嘿！回来！哈利·该死的·破特。你他妈的......”

他从长桌旁跳起来，差点被长袍绊倒，但哈利充耳不闻，已经径自快步出了门厅。

02.

打败伏地魔以后很长的一段日子里，哈利都是恍惚的。不是快乐。他当然为胜利感到高兴，但一部分的他却又很难感知到那点。听起来很矛盾，却又是事实。白日里他被成千上万的笑脸淹没，看着宛如新生的人们热情洋溢地，对他拯救了巫师界而感激涕零。但夜晚他看着战火在霍格沃茨留下的烙印，想起他失去的一切，却又很难感到任何喜悦之情——

哈利·波特仍旧活在那场战争之中，尽管所有人都已继续向前。

他没去用这点小问题打搅罗恩和赫敏，知晓他的朋友们也都有很多的事情要忙，一段时间里他只是依赖着火焰威士忌，酒精成为了救世主忠实可靠的好伙伴，也在那个夜晚成了他糟糕噩梦的始作俑者——

一个神智不清的哈利·波特在级长盥洗室遇到了他的死对头德拉科·马尔福。足够狗血的故事开端。

伏地魔作古之后就连这个恶毒的斯莱特林都不再来找他茬儿，反而对他避如蛇蝎。哈利曾以为马尔福是那个无论发生什么都不会改变的小混蛋。可事实上，战争改变了一切。过多的火焰威士忌在他脑中燃烧着他的理智。这一切都像是四年级重演，不过是以另外一种形式，他感到愤怒、无力，在理智回笼之前，已然跌进浴池和马尔福打成一团，纯麻瓜式的，没有魔杖，只是挥舞的拳头，他想起天文台、坠落的邓布利多和消失柜，他想杀死他，可又想起庄园里那双挣扎痛苦的银眼睛，想起有求必应屋和厉火。反应过来时，他已经在马尔福身下喘着气地哭，为了疼痛、快感或是别的什么，他也说不清。第二天早上头重脚轻地在格兰芬多的寝室里醒来，花了好长时间才想明白这事儿——

他和马尔福打了一架，他先开始的。

然后和马尔福打了一炮，同样是他先开始的。

哈利摩挲着嘴唇边的淤青和咬痕，不得不给自己施了一个混淆咒才鬼鬼祟祟地爬起床。罗恩给了他一个狐疑的眼神，但哈利忙着到浴室给自己发热的头脑降温。凌乱的记忆碎片断断续续地拼接成列，回忆那冲突令他疼痛，但也让他短暂地好过了许多。

那之后性代替酒精，成为了他新的伙伴。他和马尔福在空教室里度过了很多荒唐的夜晚，沉默又锋利的。在斯莱特林地窖里的那次哈利让他做到了最后，他躺在那儿，看着黑湖的波光，拒绝了所有温柔的可能，只有潦草的扩张和撞击，被填满的感觉挤压着所有悲伤和空洞，而疼痛让他无暇分心其他，德拉科没做什么保护措施，谁都未曾想到那千分之一的操蛋几率会发生在他们身上——可事实上，麻烦永远不会放过大难不死的男孩儿。

于是，在几周后一次无缘无故的昏厥之后，庞弗雷夫人告知了他他怀孕的消息。

“如果这是一场意外我只能说抱歉。但总之还是恭喜。波特先生。”校医如此说，而哈利只是看着那团小小的模糊光影，慢半拍地咀嚼事实。“你已经怀孕51天了。男巫受孕是件非常罕见的事。你会留下它吗？”

“当然。我会。”他听到自己回答。一时忽略所有那些连带的麻烦，只是没可能亲手谋杀自己的孩子。

03.

可这同时也是马尔福的。

哈利·波特骑在他的飞天扫帚上失神地想，侧头看了一眼举着魔杖飞在他旁边如临大敌的德拉科。

连带的麻烦只能被回避一时，但没可能消失——他将和马尔福共同养育一个孩子，那也许算是一个家。他花了一个月的时间才在今天早餐时突然意识到这事儿——这不是可以在胡作非为后的早晨拍拍屁股走人的事儿，他也没权利阻止德拉科参与进来，这孩子会将他们永远地连结在一起。实际上，不只是他们两个人，卢修斯·马尔福会是他儿子的爷爷。梅林。只是想想他就想死了。

可事实上，他又期待了一个家庭太久。

他自己没拥有过，自然希望能有朝一日弥补这个遗憾。

但现在，他儿子已经注定无法拥有一对相亲相爱的父母了，不是吗？

哈利有些悲哀地胡思乱想着。被德拉科勒令只能在草坪上盘旋，比霍琦夫人对待那些一年级还严格。他为此感到厌烦，就像他厌烦德拉科那些无微不至的关怀（罗恩形容其为不怀好意且假惺惺的），但没故意跟对方唱反调，只是放松地飞着，一边看着好友带领格兰芬多魁地奇队训练，一边用余光打量着那个万分紧张的斯莱特林——后者看上去毫无血色，仿佛下一秒就要被他吓得昏厥。

“别那么夸张行吗？马尔福。我现在离地还没有一英尺！我知道分寸。你该感谢我给了你机会光明正大偷看格兰芬多的战术，而不是像个神经兮兮的小保镖一样围在我周围唠唠叨叨。”

“哈。分寸？一个怀孕三个月的人骑在一把火弩箭上而你现在在跟我谈分寸？是你该感谢我同意让你骑上那把扫帚！破特。我简直不知道你的巨怪脑子是怎么想的。”斯莱特林又嘀咕了一些关于不负责任、不称职的家长之类的话，而哈利只是感到加倍的烦躁。

“那你呢？”他反问。转过身来面对着德拉科。“你就会是一个温柔、慈爱、称职的好家长了吗？别表现得好像你突然变得多关心我似的。我不会谋杀你儿子。尽管我很肯定我的孩子不会想要一个前食死徒做他的爸爸。所以为什么你不少管点儿我的事儿？马尔福。我想那对我们两个人都好。”他不是真的那么想，可这些话就是不受控制地冲口而出。

德拉科的脸上瞬间划过一丝受伤的神情。但哈利尽可能绷紧下颌，无视了他。

“如果你能照顾好你自己和他的话。我当然乐意少管点儿你的事儿。很感谢你还记得那也是我儿子。不然你以为一个马尔福愿意像个下人一样围着你团团转吗？至于别的......事情。”他脸上的表情短暂地空白了。“也许我们正直的、英勇的救世主不愿意相信邪恶的斯莱特林有朝一日会改过自新，但那是你的问题，波特。人会改变的。”一个漫长的停顿。“我从没说过我为那些错误感到骄傲。且很乐意我儿子引以为耻。但这不能改变我是他父亲的事实，因此我建议你，停止为了跟我作对而故意做些危险的事，成吗？只要你做到了这个，我保证消失在你眼前。”

“成。”哈利一翻身从扫帚上下来，“现在滚吧。”

他看着马尔福离开的背影，无法控制地想起那张苍白英俊的脸上曾露出怎样温柔的神情，在他纠结万分地告诉他那个消息时，他以为对方会否认、怀疑、恐慌甚至生气，可从没想到会看到期待与希望——

德拉科是真的想为了他的孩子，学着成为一个合格的父亲。

而现在，哈利感觉自己糟糕透了。

04.

这种糟糕的感觉在入夜时分加剧了。

哈利坐在寝室里，看着桌上那张被拆开的纸鹤。德拉科·马尔福像个他妈的育儿高手，把他每天从早到晚吃什么干什么都安排得明明白白，附言，「鉴于孕夫的心情往往波动不定，糟糕的情绪也会影响我无辜的儿子，一个马尔福选择大度地不跟你计较（感激吧破特）。同时，如果看到我只会让你心烦意乱，那么我会记得尽量少出现在你眼前。只是记得遵守你自己的承诺，我会让格兰杰敦促你。难得我和她能在同一件事上达成共识。DM」

他把那张纸翻来覆去地读了好几遍，没有恶毒的攻击和冷言的嘲讽。马尔福好像突然在这持续七年幼稚的针锋相对中举白旗投降了，只剩他自己，依旧表现得像是个无理取闹的孩子。

哈利坐在桌前，对着空白的羊皮纸愣神，墨水滴落，留下一个难看的污点，他只写下了一句抱歉，就再难成言，最后也只是胡乱地收起羽毛笔，将羊皮纸撕碎，爬上床和衣睡去。

05.

那之后德拉科果然信守承诺，没再来烦他。可格兰芬多长桌上仍会准时准点地出现马尔福庄园出品的小蛋糕。哈利近来吐得更厉害了，那是他唯一还能下咽的东西，他强迫自己吞咽，然后又在盥洗室狼狈地待上一个小时。赫敏拍着他的后背着急地说着些什么。而哈利只能勉强控制住自己不去怀念另一个人的手。

那念头太危险了。可事实上，他确实有点想念德拉科。

斯莱特林只在魔药课上会和他打个照面，大多数时候都不知所踪。自那次争吵后哈利甚至没再在礼堂见过他，斯莱特林长桌边空空荡荡的，八年级开始以后那里一直是这种状态，新生们在听到分院帽高喊斯莱特林时都一个个哭丧着脸，高年级们也尽量避免着在公开场合不必要地露面。哈利这天难得撞见潘西·帕金森拉着马尔福和扎比尼一起走进礼堂，级长徽章在她胸前闪耀，她扬起下巴努力维持着过去高傲的仪态，可事实上，一分钟前，两个赫奇帕奇的一年级刚刚扮着鬼脸无礼地撞飞了她怀中所有的课本。哈利愣着神看着德拉科无言地蹲在那里帮友人收拾狼藉，没有扣分，没有辱骂，突然由衷地感到一丝悲哀。

他是第一次如此清晰地意识到，那个淡金色头发、骄傲又漂亮的小混蛋再也不在了。

战争已经结束了，可对立没有。偏见是人们心中无法逾越的鸿沟，无论是曾经的纯血对他们，还是现在的他们对斯莱特林。

也许马尔福是对的。人是会变的。也也许他本就没有那么坏。只是那个意外的降临施予了他过大的压力，让他不惜以最大的恶意中伤旁人。实际哈利在心底里一直都知道，独角兽毛的魔杖不会选择一个十恶不赦的黑巫师做它的主人。那些无言的沉默背后，除了软弱之外，还有被小心隐藏起来的善良——

格兰芬多代表着勇气与正义。而斯莱特林皆是些阴险狡诈之徒。

他们只是太习惯以绝对的标签去定义他人。

哈利下定决心，脚步匆匆地回到寝室，又翻出一张崭新的羊皮纸，却咬着羽毛笔半晌，也未想出如何开口服软。想是一回事，做是完全另一回事——让救世主跟德拉科·马尔福低头，困难程度不亚于打败伏地魔。

最终，他决定（不那么善良地）发挥自己的斯莱特林精神，写道——

“我又吐了。想吃小蛋糕。”

纸鹤飘飘悠悠地飞出门去。五分钟后，一个步履匆匆的德拉科·马尔福推开了格兰芬多公共休息室的大门。

06.

“你可真够难伺候的。波特。”

德拉科没好气儿地抽出魔杖给牛奶施了一个保温咒。又把几个杯子变形成软垫。此刻他们正坐在黑湖边的草坪上吹风，嫩绿色的草尖在身旁起着波浪。

哈利咬了一口苹果派，扮了个鬼脸。“那是你还没见识到别的呢，马尔福。有几天我会在半夜醒来，疯狂地想吃椰子冰糕加胡椒小顽童。是一起吃。也许再淋上点枫糖浆。不是吃完一个吃另一个。”德拉科看起来被他的形容恶心到了，但没说什么。“我还得提醒你。这完全是因为你儿子难伺候，跟我没半点关系。”

“所以现在他又是我儿子了？我以为他不想有一个食死徒爸爸。”

“哈。非常会记仇是吗？”哈利翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔。“他从没那么说。事实上，他觉得他爸爸长得挺漂亮的，看起来非常爱他，仔细想想，还不算太差。”

德拉科觉得有点好笑，忍不住打趣一个死要面子的救世主。“怎么？他亲口跟你说的？”

“对。在我肚子里。你有意见吗？”哈利愤愤地拆开一块吹宝泡泡糖，冲德拉科吐了个泡泡。泡泡爆破，糊在了他嘴巴上，引得斯莱特林笑得前仰后合。“恶。马尔福！别他妈的笑了！我开始后悔了。你根本不值得一个道歉。”

“好了。行。就算是他说的吧。我相信了。”德拉科擦了下眼角，“至于道歉，我确信我压根就没听到过。等等，一个救世主的道歉，我得找个什么东西记下来，值得珍藏。”

“哈！你死了这条心吧。我写在纸鹤上了。没看见是你自己的事。”哈利有点想吃冰激凌。他看着德拉科手里的香草球，又嫌恶地瞥了眼热牛奶。梅林知道他真的喝得够多了。

“我很确信你没有。”德拉科从兜里摸出那只纸鹤，挑着眉。“这上面除了勒令我带着吃的即刻奔赴格兰芬多塔楼之外半句道歉都没提。”

“打赌吗？”哈利抿了下嘴巴。“一口冰激凌。虽然我根本不用听你的。”

“只是一口。”

救世主点点头，抽出魔杖，点了点那只纸鹤。上面的字母排列变换——

「我想也许你会是一个好父亲。」

德拉科为此怔愣着，而哈利已经飞速地偷走了他手里的冰激淋。

“嘿！那是作弊！波特！放下它。该死的。那根本不是一口！”

他慢一拍抓住了难伺候的救世主，波特已经把整个香草球咽下了肚，看起来得意洋洋地像只偷吃了小鱼干的猫。德拉科只是控制不住地恶狠狠地吻了他，在他湿润温暖的口腔里尝到了冰激淋凉丝丝的甜气。“而且那根本不算是一个道歉。”在接吻的间隙里，斯莱特林斤斤计较。

“好吧。我很抱歉。”哈利眼神朦胧地啄吻着他的唇，断断续续地说。德拉科没觉得救世主有多真心，且强烈怀疑对方只是为了骗取更多的吻。但不管怎么说，一时之间，他也没空去分心想些其他了。

07.

哈利怀孕五个月了，开始对德拉科的香水过敏，后者为此丢掉了他所有的古龙水、熏香和精油。且尽管非常不适应散落下来的头发，还是忍痛割爱了那些瓶瓶罐罐的发蜡和发胶。

此刻，救世主正懒洋洋地躺在四柱大床上望着眼前银绿色的帷幔发呆，德拉科在斯莱特林的单人寝室已经成为了他经常光临的留宿地。后者擦着头发从浴室里走出来，蒸腾的热汽下脸庞湿润泛粉，滴落的水珠在丝质睡衣上漫开一个深色的圆点。他给了自己一个快干咒，坐到床边，哈利往里挪了挪，自然地给他腾出空地，突然觉得这场景过于温情温馨。

“想做吗？”他翻身起来问。

德拉科给了他一个严肃的表情。“你在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”自意外之喜降临以后，酒精和性已经携手背叛了他。“庞弗雷夫人说了我可以适当的运动。”

“适当的运动不是这个！波特。他还那么小！”

哈利摸了摸自己变得柔软的小腹，他不太显怀，只有非常朦胧的一点弧线。“好吧。那我明天去打会儿魁地奇。”

“你在做梦。”严肃的表情变成了死亡瞪视。“我已经让格兰杰把你的火弩箭锁起来了。你想都不要想。”

“梅林。到底为什么赫敏会和你站在统一战线？”哈利挫败地把脸埋进枕头里呻吟。“看在老天爷的份儿上。我现在就像一只猪！吃了睡睡了吃！我骨头都变懒了！我快发毛了！马尔福！你原来明明比这有趣得多！想想废弃的教室，没有一点怀念吗？嗯？”

“别诱惑我。波特。”德拉科装模作样地从床头柜上摸起他的魔药课本，翻开。“我们现在在谈论的是我儿子的生命安全和心理健康。”

哈利受不了地把那本书丢到床脚。手脚并用地爬到他身上，揪住他的睡衣衣领。“我很确信你需要先关注一下我的心理健康，不然就再也没法见到你儿子了。”并用嘴巴堵住对方所有试图反驳的话。

08.

事实证明诱惑不是全然无用的，但也不是完全符合初衷。

第二天一早，哈利心情不怎么痛快地从床上爬起来，恶毒地决定报复一个冥顽不灵的斯莱特林。「儿子。儿子。满脑子只有他儿子。」他穿上猩红色的格兰芬多魁地奇长袍，气冲冲地往球场走，丝毫没觉得自己正扮演一个争风吃醋、无理取闹的小情人。

这天是格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛。哈利在赛场上面对了一众惊讶的队友和一个魂飞魄散的马尔福。

“我记得我知会你了今天会来打会儿魁地奇。”

“而我也记得我压根儿就没同意！”德拉科看起来简直是怒发冲冠了。哈利为此感到好笑（还有一点点不安），但金妮这时候拿着他的火弩箭及时地走过来，中止了矛盾的进一步升级。“行行好吧。哈利。我不想对付一个更加愤怒的马尔福。斯莱特林已经够难缠了。为什么你不好好地坐到场边休息呢？按照你和我说好的那样。尽管我现在不太确定你到底希望金探子落入谁手了，但我会保证尽全力抓到它的好吗？为了你错失的最后一届魁地奇。”

哈利不置可否地点点头，幼稚地冲德拉科比了个喝倒彩的手势，走了。后者被他故意的捉弄气得脸色一阵青一阵白。在霍琦夫人的哨音响起后，就用力蹬地骑着他的光轮2001飞上半空，暗自发誓要是今天不抓到金飞贼恶心恶心波特他就就地更名改姓。一道反光从他眼前闪过，就在拉文克劳的看台边，德拉科压低扫帚向着那个金色的小球急速俯冲而去。哈利漫不经心地摇着格兰芬多的旗帜在看台上看着。斯莱特林的找球手追逐着金探子，而救世主的目光追逐着他。那是哈利第一次见那个小少爷那么拼命，以往的魁地奇比赛马尔福似乎花了更多的时间用于跟自己吵嘴打架，尽管他一直知道对方飞得不赖，但从没这么全神贯注地看过他的比赛。德拉科正和金妮并肩飞行，金探子向着地面俯冲，而哈利的心脏却提到了嗓子眼，他眼睁睁地看着金妮先行拉起了扫帚，而德拉科猛地向前倾身，狼狈地从扫帚上滚落在地，沙粒沾满了他的金发，他无视擦破的手肘，高举手臂，金探子在他指间温顺地扑扇翅膀，脸上是一个纯然愉悦的笑。

180：70。斯莱特林队赢得了比赛。

哈利站在那里失神地看着那个骄傲的马尔福。感受到他儿子在他肚子里兴奋地踢了他两脚。他温柔地用手心覆住小腹，自言自语。

“你也为你爸爸感到高兴，不是吗？”

救世主勉强控制住自己砰砰直跳的心脏，可难以抑制升温的脸颊。

在那个瞬间，猛然意识到，他已无可救药地爱上了德拉科·马尔福。

09.

他没为此做些什么。仍旧记得他们只是被命运戏弄的一对炮///友。

可渐渐的，那些压抑的情绪变得再难忍受了。他经常莫名其妙的生气，或者感到悲伤，水肿让他很难有好心情，疼痛发肿的脚踝也让他只想赖在宿舍的床上再不见天日。

他会在晚上因为小腿抽筋疼出一身冷汗，可德拉科任劳任怨地爬起来给他按摩，睡觉的时候委屈地贴到床边，所有这些贴心的举动又只会让他感到烦闷。

就像马尔福自己说的那样，这些都只是为了他儿子。哈利阴郁地想。而他却可笑地为此沦陷，甚至想要奢求更多。

他常常没头没脑地发脾气，情绪好像不受控制。对此德拉科照单全收，只在实在忍无可忍时摔门而走，哈利坐在那儿，看着壁炉里的烛火发呆，希望对方能像往常一样回击，过度的、不像话的包容只会让他感觉更糟。

第二天在格兰芬多长桌边，他们仍在冷战。赫敏这次甚至懒得去问为什么了，而哈利只是沉默地切着他的华夫饼，用眼角余光打量着德拉科。一只金褐色的雕鸮优雅地停在他眼前，丢下了一封信。后者拆开，快速地浏览了一遍之后起身，未发一言地离开。

哈利恹恹地戳着自己碗里的麦片，突然感到极端的烦躁。

如果事情还不够令人郁闷的话，那么罗恩此时在他对座吞吞吐吐地开口说——

“哈利。伙计。只是别生气。好吗？先答应我你会保持冷静。但......我刚才偷偷看到了马尔福他爸写信来跟他商谈和格林格拉斯家的婚事。”

他很确信赫敏在长桌下狠狠地踢了罗恩一脚。但那已经不在他的关心范畴之内。

“那跟我有什么关系？”他故作平淡地回到。三两下解决了麦片粥，忍着恶心感起身，匆匆往魔药教室而去。

10.

自从揣了他儿子之后，哈利对所有的气味都变得异常敏感，以至于魔药课简直变得无法忍受。

他挪动着酸胀的腿和罗恩并排站在坩埚旁，在德拉科走到他身边以前，无视了对方困惑的眼神，强行从赫敏手里抢走了她的男朋友。只是现在一点儿也不想看到那张苍白英俊的脸。

仿佛还嫌一切不够糟糕似的，斯拉格霍恩清了清嗓子，黑板上粉笔自动书写出迷情剂的字样。粉红色的蒸气从讲台上的魔药瓶中螺旋上升，哈利坐在第一排，闻到了蜜糖馅饼、飞天扫帚的木头味还有——德拉科·马尔福的古龙水味。

他头晕脑胀，恶心想吐。

那味道像是判决书，宣判他是如何绝望地无可救药。

在任何人能有所反应之前，他推开罗恩，匆匆奔出教室向外跑去。德拉科追在他身后，冲他大喊，但哈利全然无心理会。直到他在下楼梯时膝盖一软，几乎是惊恐万分地向前跪去，他试图抓住栏杆，同时护住了肚子，但一个缓冲咒语在那之前击中了他。

“你他妈的到底什么毛病？破特。”一个盛怒的马尔福冲到他眼前，一把抓住了他的胳膊。“我可以忍受你那些古怪的小脾气。但你要是每天都来一回这个我迟早要被你吓出心脏病！”

“那就别管我！也别忍受。我用不着。”哈利控制不住地回吼。感到眼前一阵阵发黑。下定决心要彻底结束这种折磨。但在任何话说出口之前，就没缘由地失去意识，向后跌去。

11.

庞弗雷夫人收走了空掉的安神魔药，施放了一个显形魔法，为了让这对担惊受怕的小爸爸们安心。

哈利·波特躺在他在医疗翼的固定床位上，看着那小小的一团光亮发呆。

“好像那其中拥有一整个宇宙。”德拉科握着他的一只手。声音温柔轻细，像冬日的第一片飞雪，融化在他心上。

哈利忍住无端涌上的哽咽，点点头。他相信自己此时开口会丢人的露出哭音，因此沉淀了一会儿，才说道，“等再过两个月。我是说，等这个结束以后，我会从斯莱特林地窖搬走。你想以何种程度参与到他的生命中都随你的便。成吗？只是我没法再忍受和你待在一起了。”

“你在说什么胡话？”德拉科半是惊讶半是困惑地看着他。而哈利只是很难控制住再次向他大吼。

“那很难明白吗？我们之间没有爱情！没有必要一直待在一块。”

“我们都在一起生孩子了你跟我说这些？”

“那跟我说的根本就是两码事！”他挫败地攥紧了拳头，试图控制音量。庞弗雷夫人丢过来一个十分严厉的眼神。

“哈。无可救药的浪漫主义者是吗？格兰芬多的黄金男孩，巫师界的救世主相信王子与公主一见钟情的童话？”德拉科有点恼火地讥讽道。

“只是觉得人与人在一起不应该只是为了制造孩子。”哈利平板地回答。

“问题是我们本没想‘制造孩子’，不是吗？他只是自然而然地发生了。”斯莱特林觉得救世主突然变得无可理喻。“事实上，我问过你的意见，你是那个坚决要留下他的人！别说的好像我在利用你繁衍似的。相信我，我有很多更好的选择。我到今天还不敢跟我爸说这事儿，我很肯定他并没期待过一个混血走进庄园的大门。”

“看在梅林的份上德拉科！那就是问题所在。为什么你不去找你那些更好的选择呢？你那些高贵的纯血的小伙伴。而我根本就不稀罕你！”哈利忍着眼眶酸胀，强迫自己说着违心的话。“他是发生了，但不意味着我想和你在一起！我们在一起的全部意义就是共同养育他。如果没有这个意外呢？他只是将我们可悲地绑在了一起。我不爱你，你也不爱我。我们恨对方。”

“哈。是。没错。恨得都跟对方滚上床了！”德拉科狂怒地耙了一把掉落到眼前的金发。“如果你感到惊讶的话，也别表现出来太多，可我他妈的当然爱你！不然我怎么可能跟你睡？不然我怎么可能同意你留下他？”

“听听你自己说的吧。马尔福。”哈利固执地插着手。“那只是一些很好的性！而你留下他是因为责任，也许你爱他，因为他身体里流着你一半的血！但你并不爱我 ！你只是因为我他妈的怀着你儿子才被拴在这儿的！那些保温咒、蜂蜜小蛋糕和吻都是因为他。你表现得像个全世界最甜蜜的情人不是为了我。就像你说的，德拉科，如果只是我一个人的话你当然管我去死，你会立刻扭头和格林格拉斯步入婚姻殿堂！”他的话被突如其来的眼泪打断了，它们争先恐后地从他的眼睛里逃出，流过他的鼻翼嘴巴，将他的脸颊打湿。他哭得停不下来，哈利没预料到这个。德拉科手足无措地坐在他床边，看上去像个十足的呆瓜。他一边哭一边气，一会儿甚至开始抽噎着喘不上气，但还坚强不屈地瞪着斯莱特林，试图用眼神谋杀对方，不知道自己怎么就瞎了眼栽在了这么一个小混蛋手里，可马尔福犹豫了一会儿，闭上眼睛作出一副烈士赴死状任凭他处置，哈利又很难再继续生气了。

“你好点儿了吗？波特。”德拉科给他倒了杯水，被那场突如其来的洪水爆发吓得只敢轻言细语。“如果是因为格林格拉斯的事儿，我想说我很抱歉没及时告诉你，成吗？但我已经给我父亲写信回绝了。就在今天早上。”

哈利翻了个白眼，不肯承认自己稍微好受点儿了，没理他。

“那么如果你现在冷静了，我想我们还是得继续谈谈，你觉得你能行吗？还是想睡会儿？”

“只是有话快说吧。马尔福。我他妈的不是个玻璃娃娃。”

“噢。行。就是关于......呃......爱情这回事儿。可能现在说我爱你有点怪。你也不会相信。但我确实......好吧。行。喜欢你，这总行了吗？谁会跟不喜欢的人上床？讲点道理，波特。至于那些保温咒、蜂蜜小蛋糕和吻，当然不全是为了他，如果你是因为这个而介意，我得说你看起来很像是在吃你儿子的醋，可事实上我更关心他母......爸爸！他爸爸。对不起。这是你能听到一个马尔福最真挚的对不起了。别再瞪我。说到哪儿了？是。事实上我更关心你。哈利。我知道这会是多么艰辛的十个月，我母亲写信的时候都跟我说了，原话是，‘不亚于打败伏地魔，哈利我可怜的孩子’，但总之，我不会在你生下他之后就不再扮演你全世界最甜蜜的情人了，这样说你明白了吗？我确实很感激这个意外。因为没有他的话我可能很久很久都找不到一个‘借口’对你变得甜蜜，感谢口是心非的马尔福基因。可事实上，我一直想那么做，性确实很棒，但我更希望我们能拥有段更长久的关系。我们会吵架，像我们一直以来做的那样，显然，但也会聊天、拥抱亲吻、像傻瓜一样对视着发笑、一起入睡再一起醒来，现在还不知道以后会怎样，可能一年以后我们就会被奶粉和尿布淹没，五年以后就只想着谋杀对方，再之后我会失去我珍贵的漂亮头发，而你会再找不到爱我的唯一理由。但现在，只是今天，我愿意，且十份诚挚地希望，能将过去抛之脑后，和你一起去看看未来的那些所有可能。”德拉科停顿了一下，低头亲了一下哈利的手指，忍住莫名其妙的眼泪。“那足够说成是爱吗？哈利·詹姆斯·波特。”

“也许。考虑到你是一个斯莱特林和一个马尔福。我想那是我能得到的最好的答案了。”哈利插着手坐在床上，感觉心脏已经化成了一泡暖融融的糖水。“还有，我爱你不是因为你愚蠢的头发。”

“哈！你说出来了。你爱我。我没以为你会这么轻易地掉进陷阱。”

“......你可真够幼稚的。德拉科。尽管我确实不知道为何，但怎么说，爱情本来不就是没有理智的吗？”

“嗯哼。随便吧。我会好心地假装我没听懂你的暗讽。那这么说你是同意了？”

“同意什么？”

“成为一个马尔福的男朋友。当然。”

“我有预感我总有一天会感到后悔。”哈利这么说着，拉过他的脖子吻住他。“但现在，我的答案是yes。”

12.

救世主很快就为这个冲动的决定感到后悔了。准确地说是在两个月零三天之后。

他躺在医疗翼的病床上，痛得死去活来，气喘吁吁。从不知道生孩子也能要人命。

一个毫无血色的马尔福站在床边摇摇欲坠，被他用力地掐着手，看起来比他还要痛苦万分。

伴随着一身嘹亮的婴儿啼哭，是哈利疼到脱力的怒吼——

“德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福！天杀的。我他妈的一定要杀了你！”

而马尔福只是挂着傻呵呵的笑，从庞弗雷夫人手里小心翼翼地抱过那粉红色的一小团——

“等你有力气以后，要杀要剐随你便吧。波特。现在，跟小蝎子打个招呼，然后歇会儿，成吗？”

哈利还在生气，但看到那双初生的漂亮绿眼睛，又很难再气起来。

“记住你说的话。马尔福。”

他嘟囔着，亲了亲他儿子光洁的额头，疲惫又快乐地缓缓睡去。

在一夜惊喜之后，找到了新生的意义。

The End.


	2. 冲动产物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑PWP/没啥可sum的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *被无故屏蔽后的冲动报lof车  
*不会炖肉/小心翻车/被雷到概不负责  
*ooc/其余均不属于我

“嘿！伙计！哈利！起床了——”  
起初是罗恩的声音把他叫醒。  
哈利昨晚做了太多糊涂事，唯一可证明理智尚存的是他记得在睡去之前拉上了床边的帷幔，免于了胡作非为之后被友人当场抓包的风险。他胡乱地应了一声，翻身起来，浑身上下哪儿哪儿都疼，两边大腿上各有一处淤青，肋骨也一抽一抽地，唇角处结着一块新鲜的痂。阳光带着金色的尘埃在他眼前飞舞，哈利坐在那儿，失神地想起昨晚荒唐的一夜——他披着隐形衣带着他的好伙计火焰威士忌四处游荡，到了糊涂里斯雕像那里突然迫切地想要一个热水澡，「新鲜凤梨」，他说出口令，一边进门一边胡乱地摆脱鞋子和长袍，全然没注意到那长长的浴池早已有他人提前光顾——德拉科·马尔福裸着上身，好整以暇地看着一个醉酒的救世主，没理由放过这样一个调侃对方的好机会。  
“满意你所看到的吗？破特。”斯莱特林敞着手臂，放松地靠在池边，露出一个假笑。哈利赤着脚站在那儿，起初有点困惑，像是一时想不起他是谁，片刻才把那张苍白英俊的尖脸和讨人厌的马尔福对上了号。  
“做梦吧。马尔福。看到你只能令我想吐。”他不想理他，又忍不住回击一些恶毒的话。被侮辱后的愤怒爬上马尔福的脸，那怒火叫某种畸形扭曲的快意从哈利的心底缓缓升起。  
“那你何不在当初放任我去死？在有求必应屋里。你大可以让我被厉火烧成灰，而不必再出现在你眼前，令伟大的救世主感到恶心。”德拉科从浴池里站起身，缓步向着哈利走来，水珠从他锁骨处滑落，哈利盯着那些细碎的反光，任由火焰威士忌将他的脑子烧成一朵黏腻的棉花糖。  
他痛恨听到死亡这个词，已经见过太多。  
可悲的幸存者站在数不尽的骸骨之上，哈利为此感到羞愧和自我鄙弃，可马尔福，一个食死徒，就这么大言不惭地问他怎么不放任自己去死。  
如果他的命能换回邓布利多，能换回斯内普，弗雷德、卢平、唐克斯，哈利觉得他此刻连眼睛都不会眨一下。但可惜，那些只是奢望。现实里只有一个活生生的德拉科·马尔福，冰冷地站在那儿，挑拨着他敏感的神经——  
在哈利的理智能有所反应之前，他已经任由酒精和怒火替他作出了决定。  
他跌进浴池，魔杖丢在门口堆成一团的长袍里，因此恶咒被抛除在了选择范围之外，热水浸湿他的羊绒衫和长裤，让它们沉沉地下坠粘在他的皮肤上，德拉科起初完全惊呆了，没料到救世主喝大了以后会如此发酒疯，直到第一下拳头击中他的下颌，叫他尝到血的腥气，所有尝试跟对方讲道理的念头就此烟飞云散。  
他用小臂格挡住了救世主的第二下攻击，并且反攥住了对方的手腕，潮湿的热汽让他手心里的皮肤黏腻发烫，水流和酒精在很大程度上让那些攻击变得绵软乏力，可也有几下肘击不掺花假地砸到他胸口，令德拉科眼前发黑，怒火也一阵阵上涌，他们像是最鲁莽的格兰芬多新生一样扭打在了一起，救世主掐着他脖子把他往池底按的时候他很确信对方是真的想把他淹死，他拿指甲抓着波特的小臂挣扎，醉鬼在池底一滑，失了力气向后跌去，被敌人觑准时机反制住双手，狠狠地抵在了池边。  
飞舞的拳头暂时消停，可情况并没有丝毫好转。德拉科死命地按着胡乱扑腾的救世主，试图去够自己放在池边的魔杖。后者正被他一手攥住两只手腕，兀自挣扎不休，试图抬起膝盖袭击他的小腹，但方向和力道皆有违本意，最终只是暧昧地划过他半硬的勃起。德拉科一瞬间僵硬地像块石头，感觉到对方跳动的脉搏就握在自己手心。砰砰直跳，和他自己的心跳纠缠不清。  
他低下头，贴近波特，按住他乱动的双腿，距离过于危险，但此刻选择并不太多。那双绿宝石般的眼睛里燃着火焰与他对视，敞开的领口里露出一片珍珠色的皮肤。  
“我建议你消停会儿。”  
德拉科用尽了全部的意志力，哑着嗓子对救世主说。一个简单的昏迷咒就可以解决的小麻烦，但波特一如既往，根本不可能听他的话。在手脚被制住之后，自作聪明地动用了自己唯一可行的攻击手段——  
他狠狠地咬上了德拉科的唇角，那动作毫无温情，与情人之吻天差地别。斯莱特林吃痛地倒抽一口冷气，越界的举动点燃新一轮战火，叫他彻底丢弃了为数不多的绅士风度，咬牙切齿地决定接下来发生的一切都是哈利·波特他他妈的活该自找的。  
他毫不客气地回敬了那个撕咬，在波特能有所反应之前用舌头顶开他的齿关，吮过他裂开的唇瓣，在对方的口腔里尝到了鲜血味道的火焰威士忌。而哈利一时只怔愣着，事实上，他的后脑勺刚刚剧烈地磕到了地板上，疼得他眼冒金星，世界旋转得令他晕眩，分不清是因为缺氧还是撞击，但总之，在他能狠狠地合上齿关咬破马尔福作恶的舌头之前，已然被那个混蛋从里到外亲了个遍。  
他脸颊发烫，眼镜早不翼而飞，此刻那双银色的眼睛就在他眼前，劲瘦的手臂勒着他的腰，而他解禁后的手指无意识地插在对方脑后潮湿的金发间，手腕仍隐隐作痛。有那么一秒他在揍他还是吻他之间犹豫了一下，最后决定，痛并快乐着可能才是聪明人的选择。  
他用力地抓着马尔福的头发，从眉毛到双唇，打量着对方英俊但狼狈的脸，然后向前倾身，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴。他们唇角的伤口相撞，挑动着他的痛觉神经，可哈利此时无暇在意，马尔福发出了一声模糊的呻吟，下身用力地顶撞了一下，救世主由此感知到了那热度，他自己也在不知何时起了反应，并为此脸红心跳。那个吻断开，德拉科把脸埋进他的颈窝，用力地咬了他的脖子，之后是接连的、令人心慌的舔吻，哈利发出了一声惊喘，用力抓着对方光裸的肩膀，手指陷进他肩背上滚烫柔韧的肌肉里，不知是在推拒还是邀请。  
德拉科厮磨着他的锁骨，湿漉漉的金发抵在他的下巴上，那些贴在皮肤上的衣物突然变得难以忍受，哈利难受地试图扯动身上沉重的羊毛衫，斯莱特林的鼻尖正顶在他胸口，毫无帮助地低低发笑。那声音像直接传进他胸腔与他心跳共振，哈利感到羞窘，但在能够回击之前便被托住大腿整个儿抱了起来，丢在了墙角那堆柔软干净的白色毛巾上。  
他躺在那儿，抬起双手试图摆脱上衣的束缚，但斯莱特林更快一步，将衣袖绕过他的手腕打了个结。这让哈利的脸被潮湿的织物完全蒙住了。金色龙头和宝石的反光被水汽切割，朦胧地透过那些细密的孔洞，五彩斑斓地呈现在他眼前，而马尔福的手搭在了他的皮带之上，这认知让他感到兴奋又恐惧。难缠的裤子很快被对方褪到膝窝，视线被剥夺导致哈利的其余感官变得加倍敏感，他感到自己正无望而疼痛地立在空气中，德拉科的指尖游戏般在他的胸口游移，划过他挺立的乳尖，以磨人的速度向下，绕过他的肚脐，落到了哈利的顶端，然后恶劣地弹了一下。  
“只能令你想吐。是吗？我伟大的救世主，格兰芬多的黄金男孩。”  
哈利恼火地发出一声呻吟，小腿在缠成一团的裤子里挣扎，声音全被蒙在衣服里。“你他妈的可真会记仇！要做就做。别墨迹。马尔福。”  
回应他的是一声冷淡的轻哼。裸露和对情况的无力感令哈利异常羞耻，像一尾缺氧的鱼在地砖上扑腾，突然后悔起今晚的一切冲动行事，但马尔福滚烫的手掌牢牢地掐住了他的腰窝，不容辩驳地将他翻了个身，哈利的双肘撞在大理石砖上，传来一阵钝痛，德拉科用左手锢住他的腰，右手握住了他的勃起，从上到下地撸动了一下，他没能忍住一声哭叫，无法分清自己是因缺氧抑或是快感而感到窒息。热度从身后贴上来，斯莱特林一边撸着他前面，一边危险地顶弄着他的股间，直到那里变成湿滑泥泞的一片，哈利膝盖发软，控制不住地往下滑，但德拉科的小臂牢牢地横过他前胸捞住他，湿热的吻落在他的肩胛骨上。他难受地扭动着，试图挣脱羊绒衫。堆积的快感窜上脊椎，欲望在马尔福手心里跳动着，但迟迟得不到彻底的疏解。  
对方似乎以逗弄他为乐，直到哈利再也受不了这折磨，让他的名字溜出唇缝——  
“德拉科。”他喘息着，声音倔强不肯祈求。但那已经是德拉科所能期待的最好了。  
他大发慈悲地解开救世主手腕上的结，又摆脱了他碍事的裤子，现在一个光溜溜的哈利·波特躺在了他眼前，胸腹处染着艳艳的粉，眼角到颧骨也红成一团，正无意识地张着嘴巴小口喘息。德拉科只是无法控制地倾身吻了他，他舔着那柔韧饱满的唇，将他们的下身相贴，彼此都为这相连而发出了一声满足的呻吟。  
哈利颤抖着握住他们，被德拉科的手裹住向下探，热度烫得他五指发软，此时此刻情形已完全被对方所控，德拉科的手指挤压过他的顶端，而那已经超过哈利能承受的全部了。他剧烈地喘息，情液将相贴的胸腹间弄得一团狼藉，德拉科几乎是亲昵地咬了咬他的下唇，并拢他的双腿，对准腿根处两团软肉间的缝隙撞击起来。哈利只能抓牢他的小臂，感觉自己像是一只在浪潮中飘摇的小舟，快感冲刷过他的身体，一波尚未平息，下一个浪头已然将他吞没，有几次德拉科危险地滑进了他的臀缝，顶端蹭过他敏感的入口，而哈利只感到口干舌燥，他紧张得绷紧了腰腹，但最后，斯莱特林也只是将这荒唐的一晚终结于此。  
他一时说不出是庆幸还是失落。只浑浑噩噩地任由对方收拾了自己，然后又浑浑噩噩地拖着疲惫酸软的身子回到了格兰芬多塔楼。在柔软的床铺吞没他之前，哈利捂着发烫的脸颊，想起马尔福身上淡淡的古龙水味，突然觉得比起酒精，也许有了些更好的转移注意力的选择。

那选择在清醒后的第二天早晨，变成了极端荒谬和不可理喻的。  
哈利打发了罗恩先去礼堂，此刻正站在浴室里，回忆着昨晚的种种疯狂。他任凭花洒下的水流打湿他的头发，缓慢地拼接起那些记忆的碎片，一时想出了一百种谋杀马尔福的方法，可小哈利丝毫不知给他脸面，仍凭冷水冲过，仍旧精神抖擞。  
他挫败地把小臂抵在墙砖上，闭上眼睛用牙齿折磨着自己无辜的下唇，试图回忆起那些愉悦的疼痛，掌心的薄茧磨得他的柔嫩的表皮可怜巴巴地泛红，但仍旧无济于事，突如其来的高潮只因那双划过他脑海的灰眼睛。哈利·波特，巫师界的救世主，看着水流带着浊液打着旋儿消失，这一刻只想拿脑袋去撞墙——他也确实这么做了，但肿胀的额头同样无法抹消他的记忆。

假装失忆在短期看来不失为一个好办法，哈利鬼鬼祟祟地走进礼堂，仔细检查了一遍自己的混淆咒不会暴露出任何破绽，他成功瞒过了罗恩和赫敏，但没法瞒过马尔福和他自己。对方隔着长桌给了他一个颇具暗示性的挑眉，以极其糟糕的姿势吃了一口奶油蛋糕，而哈利突然觉得吞咽困难，他呛了一大口南瓜汁，并为此咳得面红耳赤。接下去的两天他试图无视对方种种恶劣的挑衅，但在第三天，走出魔药教室时，马尔福冲他抛了个飞吻，让哈利决定自己再也忍无可忍了。  
回过神时他们已推成一团，跌跌撞撞地闯进一间空教室，领带和衬衫被胡乱丢弃，他的手指触摸到德拉科温暖的皮肤，沿着那隐约的肌肉轮廓摩挲，指尖传来的电流一直烧进心底。他们没浪费时间辱骂对方，而是选择了更加快捷的方式让彼此的嘴巴里发出呻吟。  
哈利躺在课桌上，运动短裤松松垮垮地挂在膝窝，这回日光足够明朗，神智也十分清醒，因此突然为这敞开的姿势感到羞窘难堪，他试图微微向里收拢膝盖，但在那之前德拉科就用力按住了他的腰腹，摸过他嶙峋的肋骨，像翻越起伏的山峰。他给了哈利一个挑起一边嘴角的笑，俯身用嘴巴含住了他，而哈利被这突如其来的举动惊得腰部狠狠弹跳了一下。德拉科吐出他，脸仍埋在他的下身，只是抬起眼睫向上看了他一眼，叫他别乱动。  
实际斯莱特林的大少爷本人也是头次作这等事儿，但怎么说，一个马尔福永远不能落于下风，他伪装得极其镇定且熟练，闭上眼睛含住哈利，一吞便吞得很深，而救世主只感觉自己已快被这过载的快感烧糊了脑子，他的脚趾蜷缩着，手指插在马尔福那头顺滑的金发里，向后仰着头喘息，颤抖的喉管挤压着他，在快感冲破顶峰之时，德拉科起身，狠狠地吻住他，解救了被他咬的又深又红的无辜双唇。  
哈利在那个吻里尝到了情欲的味道，不知何时，他和马尔福已携手成为了共犯同谋。那些快乐的浪潮推着他们短暂地逃出战争的阴云，男孩儿们会在废弃的教室里相见，或者是午夜空无一人的黑湖边，交换些困兽般的啃咬和爱抚，以纾解那些蓬勃的疼痛，他们从不交谈，更不会相拥而眠——只除了那一晚。  
那一晚在斯莱特林的地窖里，哈利为德拉科打开了自己（再次感谢过多的火焰威士忌）。只是觉得这个夜晚需要更多。  
德拉科的手指揉弄着他的入口，那里已经因润滑咒而变得湿漉漉的，哈利有点紧张地绷紧肌肉，任凭对方来回抚弄着他大腿内侧的皮肤，叫他放松。那声音过于温柔含情，一时令他的心脏酸软得无法承受，于是只好扭头看向窗外——银色的月光依稀透过暗沉沉的黑湖，点亮那些水中的波纹。德拉科的手指缓慢但又坚定地进入他。哈利看着那些在他苍白皮肤上闪动的银辉，突然觉得事情已然渐渐偏离了疼痛和遗忘的本意。他不敢滑向温柔的陷阱。因此只是故作冷淡地催促对方要做就做别他妈墨迹。而德拉科也确实很轻易地被他激怒了。接下去是占有、撞击，疼痛的高潮。他将腰部拱成一轮新月，破碎又愈合，在反复的自我折磨中寻求快乐。最终放任自己肆意一晚，在斯莱特林的身边疲惫睡去。  
哈利本以为他们之间兴许会一直这般纠缠下去，直到哪天，像那个不明不白的开始一般，不明不白的结束。可那个意外之喜的降临显然破坏了他的全部打算——  
在几周后一次无缘无故的昏厥之后，庞弗雷夫人告知了救世主他怀孕的消息。而正是这个共同的孩子，将他与德拉科·马尔福的一生都不容分割地连结在了一起。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 某匿名人士逼我写的 被雷到与本人无关（没脸见人了


End file.
